Closed face spinning reels, commonly termed spin cast fishing reels, include a line spool from which fishing line is paid out and retrieved by an appropriate pickup. The pickup is rotated by a crank machanism geared thereto, and a drag brake mechanism is provided to permit a pay out of line when pressure is exerted thereon by a hooked fish. A closed face housing completely envelopes the reel mechanism, and a thumb button is provided for preparing the internal mechanism for casting.
Conventional spin cast fishing reels of the character described above include a rotatable spinner head retained within the housing, normally on an axially movable center shaft. When the reel is placed in condition for casting, the spinner head is moved forwardly relative to the spool and the line is free to pay out. The spinner head may be moved completely forward until a snubber member on the front face thereof wedges the line between the spinner head and the inside surface of the closed face of the housing to "snub-off" the line. A spinner head pawl may be provided to hold the spinner head in this extreme forward position. When the crank handle is turned, the spinner head pawl will release and trip the spinner head assembly for movement back to its rearward retrieve position whereat radial pins or scalloped edges of the spinner head wind the line back onto the spool.
Such conventional spin cast reels are difficult to use for flipping type casting which is performed by flipping the casting rod, sometimes almost underhanded, in order to flip the lure toward its desired location. It is extremely difficult to perform this type of casting consistently without backlash. Part of the problem is that the line is not tensioned when the spinner head moves toward its forward limit position and the coils of line tend to expand. Since it is required to rotate the crank handle to either release the spinner head pawl or to actuate the line pickup mechanism, instantaneous line retrieval is impossible to prevent the coils of line from expanding, resulting in backlashes.
This invention is directed to providing an improved fishing reel of the character described which substantially eliminates backlash by giving the user of the reel instant retrieve when a finger trigger for moving the spinner head is released. The invention also contemplates incorporating this feature in a conventional fishing reel to allow the user the option of using the reel in a flipping mode or in a conventional casting mode.